Artificial personality
Artificial personalities (AP) are a form of human-robot interface common in the pre-War world, usually taking the form of a synthetic human-like personality acting as an intermediary between a human operator and a computer or robot's operating system. Although frequently confused with artificial intelligence, due to the refinement of the software, there is no intelligence in a personality.The Courier: "Are you some kind of Artificial Intelligence?" Sink Central Intelligence Unit: "Regrettably not, sir. All modules in this habitat are synthetic personalities atop a mundane operating system. There is no intelligence here, sir." (Sink Central Intelligence Unit's dialogue) Overview Used for both robotics and stationary computers,Robot control terminal: "{102}{}{Reprogramming complete. Initializing voice communication subsystems. Initializing personality subsystem. Click! How may this terminal be of service?}" The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{Who or what are you?}" Robot control terminal: "{113}{}{This terminal is an Artificial Intelligence. This terminal is part of a WLAN matrix network to optimize remote unit operations.}" (ROBCTRL.MSG) artificial personalities provide a convenient and speedy way for humans to interact with robots. The personality includes a sophisticated voice synthesis and recognition platform, allowing it to effectively speak with humans using any programmed language and vernacular ranging from utilitarian, halting sentences (Protectrons, industrial Mister Handy models, most combat robotics)One example of such an interaction is as follows: Unit 462: "{107}{}{Unit #462 online. Self-test. Adjusting unit location data. Fixed. Rebuilding memory file. Fixed. Error - task incomplete.}" The Vault Dweller: "{109}{}{What is your incomplete task?}" Unit 462: "{112}{}{Unit #462 is a cleaning model. Must finish cleaning and maintenance of this level.}" The Vault Dweller: "{114}{}{What do you have left to clean?}" Unit 462: "{115}{}{Vat Control Room. Click End of list.}" The Vault Dweller: "{116}{}{Heh. Finish your task.}" (MRHANDYC.MSG)Protectrons, sentry bots, Assaultrons, and other units speak in short, often halting sentences that focus on maximizing information. to fluid exchanges using complex grammar structures and advanced vocabulary.Sink Central Intelligence Unit, most commercial Mister Handy models like Wellingham, even Curie.The Sole Survivor: "Well, you kill enough people, sooner or later something's bound to make you immortal." Vault-Tec rep: " " The Sole Survivor: "You met Codsworth? What did he say?" Vault-Tec rep: " " (Vault-Tec rep's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: " " Vault-Tec rep: " " (Vault-Tec rep's dialogue) Furthermore, certain robot models include a variety of personalitiesOfficeRobotTalk: "Loading Personality: RobCo R04 V9 "Office Helper"..."OfficeRobotTalk: "Running default office protocol...ERROR. Loading daily agenda...ERROR." et alUtilityRobotTalk: "Loading Personality: RobCo RS3 V4.1.6 "Utility Helper"..."VaultRobotTalk: "Loading Personality: RobCo RX2 V1.16.4 "Vault Helper"..." that can be hot swapped while the robot is running using a master terminal.Protectron terminal (Fallout 4) The technology used for creating synthetic personalities can be unreliable, however. If care is not taken, flawed logic can cause deterioration over the years and emergence of undesirable traits and poor performance on part of the unit.The Courier: "You mean there are other... personality modules here?" Sink Central Intelligence Unit: "Indeed, sir, though if sir's aim is to activate them I lament to inform sir that most have been offline for some years. If sir were to ask my opinion, I should venture that sir is better off without them. However, if sir is determined to inflict upon sir's self their dubious services, sir might locate backup personality disks elsewhere in the facility." The Courier: "Why is that?" Sink Central Intelligence Unit: "The other modules are rather... erratic, sir. Their personality matrices are built on flawed logic and have not weathered the years well, sir." (Sink Central Intelligence Unit's dialogue) While a base artificial personality doesn't resemble true artificial intelligence, an artificial personality can be an excellent basis for creating a rudimentary AI, such as with the case of Curie who's base artificial personality was built upon over the years by the three scientists trapped in Vault 81 until she began to think for herself and develop what could be described as feelings. The advanced AP of Curie can be further developed once her personality is implanted into a synth body to accurately articulate and experience emotion.Emergent Behavior Examples of AP use Generics * Assaultron * Mister Handy * Mister Gutsy * Protectron * Securitron References Category:Technology